Ninja Twins of Kuoh Acadamy
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: When things don't go as planned you rarely expect them to get better, this time a new face is here a secret newcomer and...Ophis's Grandfather. with his new power of Inheritance, a new dawn of ninja can begin, starting with his twin brother.


**I honestly think that Issei doesn't get a very good rep and I honestly like him as a hero character, I thought of this because I think given the choice Naruto would choose to grow up with Issei. Since he reminds me of Jiraiya just not so sage-like. This could possibly be a...naw I'll keep it a secret! But I will let you guess which descendent of the 13 is introduced as a Rias peerage member. Also the pairings, the main ones are...secret! The 13 are the kind of people who make the things that scare the things that go bump in the night piss themselves. they are elementals in the most basic way to describe them. More on My Questions, Comments, and Reviews page. **

**I don't own highschool DxD or Naruto, but I do own the Hunter Saga.**

[Naruto: High school DxD: original story triple crossover]

Naruto Uzumaki was the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, the strongest ninja to ever live. He had defeated Madara Uchiha and the Akaski with the aid of his friends, but in the final battle against Kaguya, despite saving everyone he died in the process and his soul fragmented and scattered. Even in death, Naruto's soul was to precious to be lost. So, when the infinity dragon goddess, Ophis, was gathering the fragments of his soul she was not surprised to find that the nine-tails fox Kurama was with Naruto in her dimension. Ophis took the form of a young girl with onyx hair that went well past her waist, she had a childish figure, that is to say the body of a child, and an emotionless face with eyes the same color as her hair. She was everything you would expect of what a loli would be, she wore a fairly skimpy Lolita dress with the chest area open showing off her flat chest with simple black X-bandages covering her nipples. She had white bloomers on her petite waist and wore no socks or shoes she also had longer pointed ears since she was a DRAGON goddess

She was almost finished with the process of restoring Naruto, the only problem was as he was he wouldn't be able to survive reincarnation since his own soul would tear apart his body this dilemma was irritating to her. It seemed like she had no solution, but that's when the impossible happened a stranger in black appeared. The man was tall around 6' 4", he wore black slim fitting slacks, a black long sleeve button-up dress shirt, the man was well built lean like a fighter but still visibly powerful. A mop of silky jet black hair that was swept to the left, his emerald green eyes literally glowed, beneath the black skull mask he wore. There was an emblem on his sleeve of black wolf and a black dragon circling a green flame, all on a silver circle.

Saying nothing the stranger approached Kurama, placing his hand on him the massive fox shrunk down to the height of 5' 5", he handed Kurama a box he spoke in a smooth voice to the fox," this is a gift for you and Uzumaki, there are several traits that are granted, the gift of inheritance, the unparalleled durability of his body and soul, among many others he will find later", he spoke calmly before directing his attention to Ophis."…Ophis, this should allow you to continue with your plan, can't have my granddaughter denied her fun." At his finishing statement the usually emotionless face was overcome with shock at this knowledge, the only questions to be answered for her now were who is this man, and who are her parents, she had passed for the most powerful existence but she never knew her origins…but now?

-Time skip 6 years-

"NAAARRRUUUUTOOO?!", a wary looking Issei Hyoudo called out into the trees to his twin brother, they were playing tag. Well to be more precise they were playing Ninja since when the two were born one of Naruto's 'gifts', Inheritance, granted or rather created in his fraternal twin a chalkra network. Along with it the potential for massive reserves, Naruto and Issei were the only people in existence able to use chalkra.  
"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", the voice of young Naruto rang through the trees, and out of a large smoke cloud six five year-old Narutos jumped in mid-swing for a punch...punches. Though Issei only smirked looking at one of the Narutos, immediately identifying the original, he had done this a lot. He lunged at his hyperactive twin forming a Rasengan, yes at age 5 Issei had mastered the basics of the Rasengan, in moments maneuvered back to the original Naruto shoving the swirling orb into his brother's gut sending him flying into a tree. The impact creating a small crater in the tree.

"Why do you do that every time, you know I can always tell which one is you, plus Gyuki helps me find where Kurama is?" Issei asked with curious look towards Naruto who as always when he gets beat had his signature Uzumaki grin. The only noteworthy techniques that the two knew were the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto used shadow clones more often mainly because he sucked at his control of his chalkra while Issei used the Rasengan because he had liked the idea that the Rasengan was an incomplete technique.

Well that's easy if I keep trying then at some point or another i'll beat you, and that's a promise, I'll never go back on my word cause that's...", He paused as he looked his brother in the eye before they bumped fists and synced up," OUR NINJA WAY!"


End file.
